puppyinmypocketfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
P.I.M.P. Adventures in Zagreb/Pocketville movie: Shattered Pieces
The P.I.M.P. Shattered Pieces movie is a movie based on the plot where something causes three dimensions to merge together making everything look weird. Pocketville, Earth and Classic Earth (Classic Kristijan's home) are the worlds that merge together and the palace and the Magic Fountain were put in the park in front of Kristijan's building after the merging. Also at school, Kristijan, Panda, Kate, Sally, Shirley, Roxann, Liam, Ezzy, Ava, Magic and the Royal Guards meet Classic Kristijan (the Buddypoke look of Kristijan before the universe was re-alteres back to normal), Classic Panda (normal looking Panda but in the Classic Universe), Classic Sally (how Sally used to look when she met Kristijan and before the universe was re-altered) and Classic Shirley (normal looking Shirley but in the Classic Universe). They also see Classic Voyager called as Voyager 2 in the movie by the prime Kristijan and his friends. Also, we go deeper in the roots of Kristijan's and Kate's relationship and what does Sally think about it? Plot Chapter 1: The merging One day, Kristijan and his friends were going to school near the end of the school year. Suddenly, everything shakes. They all barely keep standing as they start seeing half of the ghost images of the world next to the actual world. They also see ghost images of Pocketville and one ghost image of Voyager. Then, they see ghost images of how Kristijan and Sally used to look before the universe was re-altered. Kristijan realizes that Pocketville, Earth and Classic Earth and their counterparts are merging together. Then when the merging was complete, everything shaked even more violently and they fell on the ground when the shake finally stopped. The bunch sees another Shirley and Panda and see Classic/Buddypoke Kristijan and Classic Sally. Kristijan then sees a familiar image in the park; the Pocketville Palace. All of them run to school only to see Ava, the Royal Guards and the Pocketville citizens in the schoolyard. The bunch then tries to take off in doing so, only for them to fell Voyager shaking and after the shaking stopped, they saw Classic Voyager. Kristijan then claims that this is a weird day so far. Chapter 2: The battles As the second class ends, the bunch along with the Classic counterparts and classmates leave the classroom. Kate then goes to the rest room, only for the door to close and see 4 unknown bullies coming right at her. Their goal was to please their s**ual nature by using Kate. Kate started yelling and Kristijan and Panda heard that. The door opens as Kristijan, Panda, Classic Kristijan and Classic Panda fight off the bullies and give Kate enough time to escape. Liam asks her if she's alright and Kate responds with a yes. Then two Reščićs and Santis come in and start wrecking havoc upon the school. The Fighters, their Classic counterparts, Magic and the Royal Guards charge them. Then the two Reščićs and Santis reveal the rest of their terror forces, freaking out everyone because it's double trouble now. The bunch manages to defeat them, but Kate, Roxann, Panda, Ezzy and Mela were severely hurt in the battle, which might be an alarming temporary loss. Chapter 3: The relationship roots After a few days, Kristijan and Kate are hanging out in the park in front of his building of which the palace and the Magic Fountain are a part of due to the merging. Kate asked him why did they fall in love with each other, to which Kristijan becomes speechless and nervous, hiding it from Kate. Then she asks him what he thinks about her to which he cools off. Then he says that when Maša left him he felt so alone and he was very depressed about it and when Kate came, that he just became nervous of the enormous crush he had on her. Kate then blushed and asked why is he now with Sally. Kristijan just calmly responds that Kate doesn't have to worry about that and he still hasn't lost his love for her. Kate smiles even more and lies down on his chest and tells him that she will give it her best, to which Kristijan smiled. What they didn't know is that Sally was watching them from a bush and Sally got a suspicious look on her face. Chapter 4: Betrayal or angering; warmongerings of Kate and Sally Next day at school as Kate, Kristijan and Panda walk in, Sally jumps on behind a corner and starts a war with Kate. Kate gets angry and tells her that she is declaring war on her without a reason. Sally then says that she saw her and Kristijan in the park yesterday, to which Kate gets more angry. Kate then says that what Sally saw isn't what she thinks it is. Sally then says that Kristijan is hers and not Kate's. Kate replies furiously that she can't have all of Kristijan and that they should share him 50-50. Sally then gets so angry that she decides to leave Kristijan's team and return back to the Kingdom of Acorn. After Sally leaves, Kate gets angry at Kristijan for not backing her up against Sally and breaks up with him. Kristijan then is left sad and heartbroken, losing both Kate and Sally. Chapter 5: Kate .vs. Sally and Double Reščić Trouble Kate continued battling against Sally to win Kristijan back. The problem was that Kristijan as an observer was freaked out by this and had tried to stay out of the way. He tried to stop them from fighting but Sally over time had gone back home to the Acorn Kingdom. Some few days after Sally's departure, Kate had rekindled with Kristijan, but her rivalry with Sally still continues. Kate and Sally were once best friends, but now they are worst enemies. Worse, the two Reščićs reattacked the school and without Sally's tactics, the two Freedom Fighter groups and the Royal Guards barely won, with most of them badly hurt, the only ones not being hurt are Kristijan, Panda, Liam, Skippy, Ezzy and William. With the latest battle weakening them, they heavily lost against the two Reščićs in the next battle, with Kristijan and Panda escaping chaos. Chapter 6: The plot thickens After the heavy loss in the battle, from which Kristijan and Panda escaped in the nick of time, unable to rescue their fellow friends and fighters. After a few weeks of recovery, a new battle ensues where Classic Kristijan and Classic Panda have been badly hurt and knocked out of school. The two Terror forces kept pushing deeply and deeply towards the fighters, knocking out one by one on the way. When Kristijan, Panda, Kate, Magic and the Royal Guards are the only ones left standing and the two Terror forces charge towards them, Sally comes out of nowhere and hands out the tactics to them and they follow the tactics. They succeed. Kate asked why Sally returned and helped them even after the love rivalry. Sally said she reconsidered Kate's idea of sharing Kristijan 50-50 and they resume their friendship. Kate gladly smiles to Sally after she reconsidered the idea. Chapter 7: Underestimation or determination? After three days since the battle, Kate and Sally head inside the restroom yet again and the door closes, recreating what happened to Kate nearly a month ago. 14 bullies start charging towards them to please their nature while Sally and Kate escape their charge and lock in a dogfight. They were caught by two bullies and the others started heading towards them. Sally then remembers a phaser that Kristijan gave her on Voyager three months ago. Sally sticks her hand into the pocket and grabs the phaser. She then uses the phaser to knock out the two bullies that were locking them, and then knocks out the rest of the bullies. Kate and Sally escape as Sally says that the bullies have underestimated them. Chapter 8: The Final Battle A large battle ensues between the two Freedom Fighter groups with the Royal Guards on their side and the two Terror forces. Zull knocks out Mela and Balloon while Kate gets badly hurt by Reščić. Kristijan and Liam get so angry that they start speeding towards Reščić. Kristijan fires a photon torpedo and at the same time the torpedo reached Reščić, Liam had punched him, launching him towards the other end of the hall. But unfortunately, Reščić was a distraction because Eva, Santi, Zull and Gort have surrounded Kate, Eva and her minions ready to grab the Friendship Heart and Santi to take her away. Kristijan enters warp speed and punches them away from Kate. Meanwhile, Kate's namesake villain and Panda's former evil girlfriend, Kate the Panda, tries to make a move on him, only for Panda and Roxann to stop her. Zull and Gort start charging towards a fallen Kate yet again, only for Kristijan and the Royal Guards to stop them. Santi and Eva try, too, but they get stopped by Liam, Panda and Skippy. Ms.Zuckkus heads towards Shirley and Ezzy, who stop her from kicking their butts with her word violence. Classic Kristijan and his Classic Grigor Vitez Freedom Fighters disable Classic Reščić's Terror Force. Reščić also starts heading towards the fallen Kate to steal her like he used, too, but his arch enemy, Kristijan, knocks him out with a transphasic torpedo, saving Kate. At the finals of this battle, the prime Terror Force are all koncked out except Reščić. Sally and nearly half of the fighting force, along with Mela and Danny, are badly injured by Reščić, who at the end faces his doom as Kristijan fires a telekinetic torpedo knocking out and launching Reščić away from sight. The uninjured Freedom Fighters and Ava cheer until everything shakes again. Pocketville, Ava and the Royal Guards, Classic Voyager, and the Classic Freedom Fighters turn into ghost images and finally disappear, implying that the three dimensions are separating from each other. Everything stops shaking. Kristijan is glad that it's all over and he and the uninjured fighters help the others. Category:Article list Category:Series Category:Matijevic2kiki Fanon